Mosquitoes
by Becca the fiend
Summary: Watanuki is not very happy about this predicament. I don't think anyone can blame him. Random silliness, no spoilers.


Disclaimer: xxxHolic does not belong to me, it belongs to CLAMP. I don't make any money off my fanfics. Just a sick sense of amusement. Hooray!

* * *

"Are you sure I can't just-"

"Stop it. You'll just make it worse."

"But, if I could-"

"Do I need to restrain your arms again?"

"NO! There's no need to be drastic."

"Watanuki-kun, please listen to Doumeki-kun. He's right you know."

"I know, but this is like torture! You won't let me do anything about it! It's bordering on painful right now!"

"Don't do anything, Watanuki-kun. It'll go away faster if you leave it alone."

"It wouldn't take long. I would be really quick!"

"Just ignore it. We're trying to take care of it for you."

"Yeah! Just let us manage it. It'll be better in no time!"

"And stop moving. You're making it impossible to put the cream on."

"Argh, I can't take it anymore! I'm doing something about it myself!"

"Watanuki-kun! NO!"

The door to the room housing three teens slammed open to reveal the familiar figure of the dimensional witch. The teens froze, and turned to look at her as if caught red-handed whilst doing something illegal or immoral.

"Well now, what do we have here?" Yuuko asked the overly-guilty teens, taking the opportunity to examine the scene in front of her.

The skinniest male of the group, one Kimihiro Watanuki, had one of his feet resting on his knee, with one hand paused mid-scratch on the heel of said foot. On the sides of the boys foot were numerous band aids, some of which decorated the boy's arms as well. The area where the teen was scratching was an angry red, and three close together bumps could be seen just beneath his fingers.

The other male was reaching towards the shorter boy's arms, clearly intending to restrain the teen. On the floor next to him was a bottle of anti-itch cream that had, presumably, been tossed to the side when the other teen had moved.

On the bed sat the third teen, a female, named Himawari, who had a mixture of shock and worry written across her face, and a box of band aids clutched tightly in her hand. The four stood frozen for a time, unsure what to do next.

Watanuki was the first to break the moment, returning to the ferocious scratching of his foot with a vengeance. The other male, Doumeki, sighed in exasperation.

"Idiot. I told you not to do that."

"But it itches!" Watanuki whined as Doumeki moved to restrain him once again. Yuuko chuckled and moved over to where the teens were gathered, picking up the anti-itch cream with the intention of helping the others with their task.

"Kimi-kun, you really should listen to your friends. Those mosquito bites are only going to stay around longer if you scratch them so much," the woman scolded the boy who currently struggled against the other male's strong grasp.

"But Yuuko-saaaan-"

"Stop struggling, dear, or I'll increase the number of hours you have to work."

"Please, Watanuki-kun? We only do this because we care about you."

This got the boy to stop his struggling, and slump against the back of the chair he'd been placed in. He muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like a curse towards "slave-driver drunkards" that could only be assumed to be his grinning employer.

Finally, the two women managed to place a band aid over the anti-itch cream covered heel of the boy's foot whilst Doumeki kept him from moving again. Watanuki pouted the entire time.

When the others finally released him, the boy sniffed indignantly, and mumbled a curse.

"I hate mosquitoes."

* * *

AN: Yesterday, I had about 20 mosquito bites over my arms and legs, half of which were on the bottom of my feet. Most of those went away by now, since I put bandaids on them. But yesterday, they itched a lot, so I wrote this to distract myself. The sad part is, I haven't been outside at night in weeks. Rawr. Forcing my pain on Watanuki made me feel better, though. Lol. Side note, the bug bites described on Watanuki's heel are based off ones I have just above the heel on my left foot. There's three of them in a triangle, and they itch a lot. D:

Also, the first bit of dialogue is supposed to sound kind of suggestive. There's really no other reason than I'm an easily amused 16 year old with a dirty mind, who sometimes lets the immaturity of my age get the best of me. I'm sorry. I find innuendos hillarious. -hangs head in shame- But it did distract me from my bug bites, so that turned out nicely.

And there is a large possibility that Yuuko was listening at the door to the innuendo-filled conversation. Because that's a very Yuuko thing to do. Heehee. I love her so much. She's so epic. 3

There are no pairings in this, really. Just friendship. Unless you really want to read into this that much. But I doubt that. It's just a coupler friends and a crazy employer who are worried about little Kimi-kun, and want the mosquito bites to go away soon. (So they don't have to deal with the sound of Watanuki's constant whining and scratching.) Lol. I hope you enjoyed the silliness.


End file.
